Episode 8206 (18th July 2018)
Robert and Liv recover in hospital following the carbon monoxide poisoning. Rebecca has gone missing, infuriating Robert and Ross. Meanwhile, Maya and David continue their affair. Plot Aaron and Liv sit at Robert's hospital bedside as he wakes. Liv explains he had carbon monoxide poisoning but Robert doesn't understand how it could've happened. Lachlan runs through the woods. Ross is giddy ahead of his date with Rebecca. Lydia comments it was lucky Seb wasn't in the flat as he wouldn't have survived and she's not sure how Lachlan would cope losing another family member. The carbon monoxide leak is also the talk of the shop and results in Doug and Eric exchanging words about the B&B. Maya appears and explains to David she's on her way to look at an apartment but her car has broken down. As the garage is closed, David offers to have a look at it. Ross can't get hold of Rebecca and there's no answer at Keepers Cottage but he concludes she's forgotten they arranged to meet. Chas and Paddy appear at the hospital having cut their honeymoon short. A worried Chas insists Aaron and Robert need a carbon monoxide alarm but Aaron states they have one and Robert explains he only changed the batteries last week. As David can't fix Maya's car, he offers her a lift. Tracy is hurt to see the pair together. When Lachlan returns to Wishing Well Cottage, Lydia fills him in on the carbon monoxide leak and mentions how nobody can get hold of Rebecca. She makes it her job to track Rebecca down. Kerry asks Harriet to have another word with Amelia. After Robert is released from hospital, he and Aaron head to pub with Chas and Paddy. Robert knows things could've been so much worse if Seb was in the flat and insensitively comments about risking his child's life in front of Chas and Paddy. Lydia approaches Lachlan to inform him she's left messages with Rebecca's friends but hasn't heard anything yet. Subsequently, Lachlan texts Robert from Rebecca's phone saying she's gone off to Ibiza. Aaron finds Chas in the backroom and suggests she and Paddy finish their holiday but Chas explains it wasn't much fun as everywhere they went there was questions about the baby. Aaron has no idea how Chas is coping with this. A tearful Chas admits she doesn't think she is. Aaron tells his mother she's amazing and reminds her she's allowed to cry. Chas leans her head on Aaron's shoulder and he comforts her. At Dale Head, Kerry manages to get Amelia to open up about Beth as well as Ali's death. Kerry reminds Amelia that she and Dan love her and suggests Amelia goes easier on Dan. Robert can't understand why Rebecca has left as he's certain she wouldn't abandon Seb. Liv makes eye contact with Lachlan across the pub which makes Lachlan uncomfortable. When David and Maya return from flat hunting, David apologises for trying to kiss her. Maya wonders what would've happened if Liam hadn't walked in and soon the pair are kissing again. Ross is devastated that Rebecca has gone off without a word. Pete hopes this doesn't set Ross back. Liv follows Lachlan as he leaves the pub. She remembers Lachlan being at the Mill yesterday and pushing her over although Lachlan puts it down to the knock on her head. Liv is certain she's not imagining this and vows not to let it go. Cast Regular cast *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Daz Spencer - Liam Fox *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter Guest cast *Doctor - Rebecca Clay Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Robert's room *Sparrow Wood *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *Keepers Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Church Lane *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar, backroom and car park *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Farrers Barn - Living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes